Janus Lee's sin
by Claire Surana
Summary: What made Janus Lee the man he is today? Why is he doing experiments on his daughters? And what happened to his wife? Where is she now? So many questions, so few answers..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0: 

''I can't live like this!'' a young girl screamed, only to get her echo screaming back as reply.

This girl was Raxiki Dominique Lee. She was trapped inside a room where both walls and floors were white, and no windows. She couldnt even see the door! This was a very familiar room to poor Raxiki, as this was her punishment for going in her father's bedroom without being allowed. At least, it was this time. She had been there because she stole her dead mother's necklace too.

The little redhead was a real troublemaker. Her angry emerald eyes scanned the room for an exit.

Not finding anything, she turned to the camera on the wall, which was supposed to be hidden, and yelled: ''FUCK YOU!''. She grinned, knewing her father would probably get a stroke by her saying that and search the world to find out where she had heard it. No five year old girl should be saying that.

Raxiki had learned her baby sister those bad words too, this was her way of having fun.

_''I can't live like this.. Jay!'' Raven yelled at her friend, her black hair wet after being in the rain._

_''What are you talking about, Raven? And I told you not to call me that.'' Janus replied coldly. _

_''You know perfectly well what im talking about, _Janus_, and I wont allow you to do this to my kids!'' _

_''You made a mistake right there. It's not _your_ kids, it's _our_ kids. And that means th-'' ''It's my kids, Janus, and you are a sick asshole.'' Raven interupted, only to get a slap across the face. ''Don't use those pathetic words. They're not appropriate.'' Raven spat in Janus' face. ''Fuck you.''_

Yes, Raxiki had her mother's personality. She even had Raven's British accent.

But in looks, they were nothing alike. Raxiki had her father's face. She used to be blonde too, but she got it her way, and dyed it red. Both Raxiki and her sister had their mother's eyes, though. Emerald green. And everytime they looked at him, Janus Lee felt a sting of regret in the core of his heart...

**Why, hello.**

**It' been FOREVER since I updated on my other Fic, and I am really really sorry!**

**When I started in 8th grade I had to be really focused on schoolwork, compliments to my mom for that. **

**Besides, we've been fighting over the Computer at home. I've got my own laptop now, so Im able to write alot more.**

**I'll update the other fic before Monday, I promise! ;) Hope you like this fic, too **

**Btw; I just LOVE people with a British accent xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: 

_Janus Lee met Raven James when she was presenting a project to protect Landmark-city called A.T.O.M., Alpha Teens on Machines. The idea was that some trained teens was gonna borrow weapons and gears to protect everyone from danger. It did seem fair, but Mr. Lee didnt want to rush things. He was only 19, and didnt wanna loose his career already, just because a pretty girl had fooled him. _

_''Have you even thought about who these people would be, if I do agree?'' he asked, rising an eyebrow. ''Of course, Sir.'' The raven haired woman, she must've been about 18, answerd quickly. ''My halfbrother just got a son. He is more than willing to train him to become the protector of Landmark-city.'' _

_''I see..And what makes you think this boy will be right for the job?'' Lee asked. _

_The woman smiled. ''He will know the art of Jo-Lan, I dont know if you've heard about it, Sir. It's a-'' ''I know what it is.'' Lee growled. She really had prepared herself!_

_He hadnt expected that.. ''You've worked hard on this?!'' He tried not to sound impressed. ''Very, Sir. It's very important to me.'' She replied with her English accent._

_She obviously was in the military once, Lee had never heard a woman use the word 'sir' so many times in his life. ''Ah..Why?'' Lee realized this might've been something personal that she didnt want to talk about, but it was too late to take it back now. He looked at the emerald eyes as they looked around, hesitating abit. _

_''My... My boyfriend and family were killed.'' She said it like it wasn't really that important. ''I dont want anyone to feel like I did. I know. It's very idiotic.'' She grinned. ''Not at all.'' Lee shook his head. ''I'll see what I can do.'' He rised, pushing the glasses up on his nose. ''Thanks a lot, sir.'' The woman bowed. She gave him her adress and phone number, just in case._

''Mr. Lee? Shouldn't you let her out soon?'' A boy in a wheelchair asked.

He looked at the redhead, now thirteen years old. She was in the same room as always, screaming everything that came to her mind. Right now, she yelled:

''THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY, HAHA!'' as loud as she possibly could.

''No, Garrett. She needs to learn respect.'' Lee glared at his daughter. She was the one with Raven's temper and stubborn will. ''I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES! I DO! I DO!''

Garrett and Lee glared at her, though she could not see this, as the glass was made so they could see her, but she not them.

Raxiki turned, so her eyes faced his father's, and grinned evily. Lee wondered if she could see him after all. ''Probably just luck. When she's done with the Peter Pan quotes, turn on the gas.'' He turned and left, leaving Garrett alone there to continue his tests on the girl. When Lee was out of the door, Raxiki shut up at once and her face changed. ''You'll get me out of here, won't you, Garrett?!'' She asked, staring at the person she couldn't see behind the glass. Garrett sighed. ''You ask me everyday, and I still have to give you the same answer; I can't.'' "I know you can. Why won't you help me?" the girl asked, knocking on the glass. Garrett didn't answer, he turned and pushed a button and gray gas spread in the room Raxiki was in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: 

_"It's too late, Janus. You had your chance._

_I'm leaving with my daughters now, and I beg of you not to follow us._

_I guess it was a mistake marrying you. I really don't like what you've become._

_I've signed the divorce papers, and I hope you will do too. It'll be easier._

_You scared me. I won't let you do what you did with my kids._

_I did love you, Janus, and this really hurts me,_

_but I doubt that I'll ever be able to look you in the eyes again._

_Good bye, Janus._

_- Raven"_

_

* * *

''You'll get me out of here, won't you, Garrett?!'' Raxiki asked, staring at the person she couldn't see behind the glass. Garrett sighed. ''You ask me everyday, and I still have to give you the same answer; I can't.'' "I know you can. Why won't you help me?" the girl asked, knocking on the glass. Garrett didn't answer, he turned and pushed a button and gray gas spread in the room Raxiki was in.

* * *

_

From not far away, Haylie James Lee watched as her sister fainted inside what she called the Glas Prison. She shook her head and sighed. Her sister was too wild.

The same routine as always. Garrett saw the girl and felt guilty for what he was doing to both the girls. He didn't understand why Janus Lee would hurt his daughters, but he was in no position to argue. Garrett had not known Raven James, so he couldn't anything about Janus and his kids.

The name was never mentioned, and Garrett never asked. But the James/Lee marriage was well known in Landmark City._ She_ had recently lost her soon to be husband when Janus proposed. No one thought she would say yes, but she did. No one was invited to the wedding, though. One day she appeared with the ring on her finger, and announced that she was now a married woman. Then, a few months later, came the kids, Dominique Raxiki, who in an early age abandoned her first name, and the younger, sweeter Haylie. Rumours was spreading like a virus. Everyone thought the children was the reason for the sudden marriage. More suprising than the last event, _she_ died three months later. She was gone. No funeral, no sign of love for a daughter, mother or wife.. Of course, Janus Lee was the one blamed for the crime, but police said it was suicide.

_"You said yes? How could you?" a blonde girl asked her friend, blue eyes filled with this wierd feeling called anger. The victim of this merciless anger was Raven James, the beautiful young girl who was going to get married soon. But not to the love of her life, Jake Williams, because he was dead. No, she was marrying Janus Lee, a man she met six months ago. Her emerald eyes looked away, and she nevously bit her lip. _

_"I don't know. It just.. happened," she replied, shamefully. _

_"Do you even like that guy? Please don't tell me you're marrying him because he has money!" Raven looked really disturbed. _

_"My God, Jessica, ew," she grimaced. _

_"You know I'm not like that," she shook her head and turned away. Did she like him? Did she really like him at all? "Of course I like him," she mumbled._

"You can't go in there, Raxiki, you know that," Janus tried to tell his daughter. Again.

"Why not?" Raxiki snapped, looking up at her father.

"It's just the rules," he pretended to be the "good father character", but it didn't seem to work that well.

"Screw the rules, I have money!" Raxiki stuck out her tonge. Janus lifted his hand, as if to slap her, but decided it wasn't worth it. He marched to his room and slammed the door.

_"You never change, Janus,"_

"Shut up,"

_"Or what? You created me, it's your fault,"_

"Just shut up,"

_"You won't hit my daughter, and -"_

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Janus stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"I'm going crazy. She is dead," he repeated to himself. He trew himself on his big bed and got a goofy grin on his face. Then he realized what he did, and frowned.

Haylie sat by the table, eating dinner she made herself. She was only ten years, but she could take care of herself. Raxiki was resting after the "glas prison incident". "Garrett? Where is dad and Raxiki?" she asked, looking at her food.

"They're both resting," Garrett mumbled.

"Oh," Haylie sighed.

_"This is really strange, Janus," Raven sighed. "Oh? How?" Janus Lee tried to look like he cared._

_"Like, it's.. Uh. No, forget it," she smiled. She shouldn't smile, she looked too cute. Even Janus couldn't resist her when she smiled. He couldn't stop himself, he leaned closer and took her hand. His lips touched hers. He closed his eyes, it was almost scary looking into her suprised, green eyes staring at him. She didn't seem to react too much, and he pushed himself closer and put his arms around her waist. She still didn't push him away, so he got more eager. Too eager. He broke the kiss and looked away. "Sorry," he mumbled and left the room._

_"Uum, Janus?" Raven James stood behind him. He could feel her breath on his neck. And it really tempted him. It was strange, he had never been like that. Always with everything under control._

_"What?" he tried to make his voice seem emotionless. _

_"Could you look at me when I'm talking to you? Please?" Slowly, Janus turned around. _

Raxiki opened her eyes. She was in her room again, tied to the bed.

"Oh snap," she sighed. She started screaming, telling everyone that she was awake.

That awoke her father from his dream. something wet was dripping down on the pillow. He sighed and rised. Thank God he awoke, he couldn't stand the stupid dreams. They just made him feel bad.

He opened the door to Raxiki's room.

"Why are you screaming?" he growled. But the room was empty. Raxiki was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there! I just have to thank Julia and Haylie for all the help with this chapter :D

I was really stuck and low on ideas O.o I'm happy about this chapter nontheless. Enjoy :) Read & Review and I will love you forever!

The more reviews I get, the more I want to write wink Haha, no, I'm kidding. A little. Haha, I'm stupid. :B

Oh, and I'd love to hear if you've got any ideas and stuff, 'cause I'm not making this fanfic for myself. I want to know what you'd like to read. Thankies :)

* * *

Chapter 3: 

_"I've ran away from Janus, Jessica. _

_I guess you were right, he wasn't the one I thought he was._

_I took the girls with me, but we've got nowhere to go.._

_So I was hoping we could stay with you for a while. _

_-Raven"_

_

* * *

__Raxiki opened her eyes. She was in her room again, tied to the bed. "Oh snap," she sighed. She started screaming, telling everyone that she was awake. That awoke her father from his dream. something wet was dripping down on the pillow. He sighed and rised. Thank God he awoke, he couldn't stand the stupid dreams. They just made him feel bad. He opened the door to Raxiki's room. "Why are you screaming?" he growled. But the room was empty. Raxiki was gone.__

* * *

_

Haylie and Raxiki thought they were human. They thought they were like their father. It was probably best that they didn't know the truth. They didn't know the cruel intentions behind their so-called birth.

_It had begun not long after Janus Lee met Raven Jamen, the woman who somehow awoke feelings the man thought he'd never feel. She was so down, so tired and so depressed, after the love of her life died, that whenever she had the chance, she'd talk. She talked with no end, kept nothing locked inside. And for some strange reason Janus listened to her. She'd tell about how she met her dead fiancée, about her family, who refused to talk to her, and one day she told him how much she wanted children. She couldn't though, she had an illness which made it impossible for her ever to get a child. She talked a lot about children, it was almost an obsession._

_Some years later, Janus created two beings, supposed to have inhuman powers, with the looks of two little kids. They possessed all the abilities of a human, but to work properly, they had to go through a lot of experiments every day. They were just kids, though, and their behavior wasn't the best. They couldn't be used for what Janus wanted yet. So he thought they needed a mother._

_There was also a reason that neither Raxiki or Haylie could remember their first years. Janus Lee used to be cruel._

_One day, he wanted to test just how human his daughters were. He brought them into his kitchen and got a big knife. Then he grabbed Haylie's hand and simply slashed her wrist. Crimson droplets poured down on the floor, but Haylie just stood there as a statue, obviously not feeling any pain._

_"Will I die of blood loss, father?" Haylie asked with no sign of fear in her voice._

_"No," Janus replied, wondering how she knew that you could die by slashing your wrist. She wasn't even a year, human calculation, but she seemed to know everything about everylthing already. But she was still a failure. She didn't feel. That was a huge flaw, he had to fix it. But how could he make an inhuman creation feel human feelings? Making it look human was easy enough, but it seemed that he would need some help on the other areas._

_It took many months, but he managed to do it. His small clones could feel. All he had needed was another DNA, which he got from Raven James._

Now Haylie James Lee seemed quiet. She seemed innocent, the perfect daughter. But in reality, she was just like her sister. Vicious and intelligent. She wasn't as mean and out for attention like her sister, but that just made her seem even more sweet. Haylie had done many things that her sister would've done herself, mean as she was. For example; Haylie had somehow gotten into one of her father's cars and cut the brakes. She didn't know, but that was how Garrett became numb.

Haylie was a mechanical genius, but she had no idea. In fact, she was more logical and much smarter than her older sister. Haylie's problem was that she lacked the ''taking action'' skills, which her sister fully possessed.

One of the reasons that Haylie was so quiet, was that all the experimenting her father had done on her scared her. She saw what was happening to Raxiki, and thought that if she talked to much, the same would happen to her. So she kept her mouth shut.

"Where's Raxiki?" her father asked. Haylie stared at him. He didn't know? Hadn't he tied her to the bed?

"I don't know," Haylie mumbled and looked down. Her father growled and turned around.

"That stupid girl!" he yelled and left the room. Haylie looked after him. It was strange. In the dreams she had, he didn't act like he did now. He was kind and seemed caring in her dreams. And in the dreams, he was kind to a woman. She was beautiful. Haylie wondered who it was. She saw that her father was gone, and grinned. 'Way to go, sis,' she thought and rised.

Raxiki looked around in the dark room and sighed. She couldn't see a thing! She began walking and crashed with a big.. thing.

"Ouch," Raxiki groaned and felt something warm falling down from her forehead. Thick droplets of blood entered her mouth and the redhead shivered from the awful taste. She found a switch on the wall and bright light filled the room. Before Raxiki stood a huge, sharp object, though Raxiki could not see what it was.

She scanned the rest of the room. There were tanks with green water everywhere. And in these tanks Raxiki could see creatures. They looked terrible. Like monsters. Or. She looked closer. One of the creatures looked like a woman. With claws and ears like a cat. Her eyes were closed, like she was sleeping. Raxiki slowly took a step closer. "I think this is the wrong room." she whispered. She looked at another tank. The creature inside it looked more like a reptile than a man. Raxiki felt a sudden urge to knock on the thick glas the reptile-man was trapped in, to see if it responded. She took a step away from the cat-woman and closer to the reptile. Something about it calmed Raxiki down. Made her feel safe and she forgot all about the blood still dripping form the wound in her forehead. She now was just a few inches away from the glas. The reptile opened its eyes and growled, bubbles coming out of the mouth.

Janus Lee growled. What was his mistake with the redhead? Why wouldn't she listen to anything he said? Maybe she had Ravens rebell genes. The blackhaired woman used to be hard to control, too. As he wondered about the similarities between these two females, Janus entered a room only he had the key to. The room was big and the walls white. It seemed to be empty besides the big capsule-like thing in the middle of the room. Inside it was a woman. The woman whoose genes had been used for God knows how many creatures. The woman who everyone forgot existed, no one wouldn't even bother to give her a proper funeral. The woman who thought she could chance Janus Lee. And died trying. Inside the capsule, Raven James rested.

The reason Janus Lee kept his dead wife in a capsule that would keep her beauty for eternity was that he still needed her DNA to make clones and such. At least that was what he told himself. Thanks to this dead Sleeping Beauty, many creatures, dangerous to mankind, had been made in very short time. But besides this, Janus saw his wife as useless. Nontheless, he would sit by her side, talking to her as if she was alive, as often as he could. And he would stare at her as if he thought she would someday just open her eyes and be the same, kind girl she used to be.

"Good evening, Raven," Janus said when he had stared at her for a while. He did not open the capsule, as if afraid she would awake and strangle him if he did.

"Dominique ran away again. She must've gotten it from you," he pushed two fingers against the glas in an angry way before growling. Then he just sat in silence and stared hatefully at the dead woman in her glas coffin.


End file.
